


#hyunsquared (yep, we're that couple)

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: #hyun_? [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not clear, Slow Burn, Social Media, taehyun mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: komurolajust posted: find someone who looks at you the way min looks at jrbornthisrenjust posted: find someone who looks at you the way jr looks at minotherwise known as, how to get over the finale of pd101 by dumping pd101 into Social Media and letting them loose. also 2hyun bc guess what!! we're not seeing them together for two years!1!!1!won the first plan in the best fluff category for the Wanna One Fanfiction Awards!





	1. step one, denial

**Author's Note:**

> the social media 2hyun au i've been writing for the past 840408330293 decades since pd101 started lol i kept talking about it but never got around to finishing it but now it is! pls love it & comment bc it's my literally BABY i carried it for a trimeSTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally my eighth work in this fandom ,,, i'm such trash oh my God send help

**JONGHYUN**

"Jesus Christ,  _no!"_ Jonghyun nearly flips his keyboard at the screen. The flashing red button at the top just reminds him that's he's filming, and does absolutely nothing to alleviate his mood.

"Did you lose again?" Minhyun calls from the other room, and Jonghyun scowls, nudging the door shut with his foot. He restarts the game right to where his character made the fatal decision, and hits play.

The door creaks open, and Minhyun pokes his head in, chuckling.

"Get your head in the game." He sings and Jonghyun's gaze doesn't falter. 

"Get out, I'm working." Jonghyun snaps, throwing a cap at him. Minhyun catches it with reflexes honed from years of basketball, spinning it in his hands.

"So was I, until you decided to curse through the walls. We  _agreed_ about this, Jong. The walls are so goddamn thin." 

"Can we fight about this later?" Jonghyun asks and Minhyun sighs, cracking his neck and pouncing on his bed. Jonghyun turns around to check after a prolonged silence to find his best friend completely passed out. On his bed.

 

youtube

**pockyjr** _just posted:_ Demon's Souls (by Nekotekina) Insiders' First Play

 

kakaotalk

**laiguanlin:** hyung how the heck did you get to try the unreleased version

 **laiguanlin:** you hacked it didn't you

 **kimjr:** wtf no it was sent to my email

 **kimjr:** they asked me to test try and promote it??

 **kimjr:** kind of???

 **laiguanlin:** hyung, you are one lucky man

 **laiguanlin:** how do you get these kind of deals anyway

 **kimjr:** it's my job, duh

 

"Hello! It's currently 8am in the morning and Jonghyun and I are heading to the gym together before we go to the studios." Minhyun chirps into the camera, and Jonghyun waves tiredly, passing him a mocha. 

"I'm really tired, and so is Jonghyun, but hopefully we'll have a productive day!" Minhyun continues, then takes one long swig of coffee. He turns the camera off, and they trudge in comfortable silence to the nearest gym. Jonghyun starts on the treadmill, throwing a peace sign at the camera when Minhyun pans across to film him.

The hour passes, and the both of them make it out much more invigorated and awake.

"Alright, we're heading to the studio to take pictures for our album." Minhyun briefs, and Jonghyun slips on a pair of sunglasses. "We'll take some sneak peeks so you guys actually  _buy_ the album."

Minhyun wraps Jonghyun in an one armed hug, and the both of them chant: "Hyun Squared, signing off!" Minhyun shuts the camera and nudges him. He stumbles sluggishly, and Minhyun leans over to check his expression.

"Can you film today?" He checks, and Jonghyun nods. "Okay, just follow my lead."

 

They do the shoot quickly, with Minhyun dressed entirely in pink and Jonghyun in blue. Jonghyun takes a quick mirror selfie of the both of them and uploads it onto Instagram.

 

instagram

**onibugijr** _just posted:_ looking like the real onibugi today guys, it's going to be lit. #hyunsquared

 

 

> **bornthisren:** can u two just get together already
> 
> **chickseonho:** minhyun-hyung's left me for you????
> 
> **komurola:** _@chickseonho_ lol he was never yours 
> 
> **chickseonho:** _@komurola_ shut up bitch
> 
> **komurola:** _@chickseonho_ i'm your hyung?????
> 
> **chickseonho:** _@komurola_ theN aCT liKE iT??? 

 

"Oh my God, isn't that Hyun Squared?" 

Jonghyun turns to see a group of girls crowded outside the shopwindow of Addidas, and he hides a smile.

"Min, let's finish up quick." He says, refreshing his Twitter page. He's already been tagged six times in the past minute, and he checks the latest one to see a picture of himself in the exact same position. Groaning, he turns the phone off and tosses it into the brown The Face Shop paper bag.

"Black or white?" Minhyun asks, and he rolls his eyes.

"We both know you have too many black shoes." Jonghyun chuckles. "Get the white ones."

"Okay." Minhyun passes the shoes to the shop assistant with a smile, and Jonghyun swears he sees the girl swoon.

"Hello, hello, hello." He says to the fans outside, waving. "It's cold today, do you have hot packs?"

Pausing for a selfie, he checks if Minhyun is done. The other smiles at him and tosses a bag towards his direction.

"Cafe!" He enthuses and Jonghyun rolls his eyes, walking down the street and leaving the fans behind.

"It's funny how no one calls me JR anymore." Jonghyun rolls back his shoulders, hearing the joints crack.

"No one calls me Min, now." Minhyun agrees, hooking an arm through his. "We're just Hyun Squared."

Somehow, Jonghyun's okay with that.

 

instagram

**optimushwang** _just posted:_ cafe with bae today, who's excited for our new single "DAYBREAK"? #hyunsquared #290917 #12PM 

 

 

 

> **komurola:** "bae"
> 
> **kimjaehwan:** "bae"
> 
> **realbaekho:** "bae"
> 
> **nohtae:** "bae"
> 
> **paboong:** "bae"
> 
> **danikang:** "bae"
> 
> **pockyjr:** ^ shut up 

 

"Hey, I'm looking for a new mouse." Jonghyun tells the man over the counter. 

"Which mouse are you using currently?" The guy asks, leaning over to grab a box.

"Logitech G900." Jonghyun says, and he's handed a mouse promptly.

"That's the Roccat Kone Pure Military." The man spreads his hands. "Best offer I have for you."

Jonghyun studies it carefully.

"Alright, I'll take it." He says, calling Minhyun.

"I need money, where are you?" 

_"In the records store. How much?"_

"A lot." Jonghyun smiles into the phone, and Minhyun sighs. The door of the store opens and he steps in, passing his credit card over.

"Return it to me when you're done." He calls, and Jonghyun nods.

"Must be nice to have a boyfriend pay for all this expensive gaming stuff." The guy says, and Jonghyun nearly chokes on his mint infused pomegranate juice. 

"What? We aren't dating." He argues, taking the bag.

"Why the hell not?" The guy looks outraged. "Who wouldn't want to date that?"

"Me?" Jonghyun chuckles nervously.

"Hey, since you guys aren't dating, can I get his number?"

Jonghyun's face hardens, and the guy steps back.

_"No."_

 

**MINHYUN**

Minki's filming his vlog for Seoul Fashion Week with Minhyun. They agreed on this collaboration weeks ago, and the both of them are putting layers of makeup carefully in Minki's studio. His friend's studio is a pristine white with pink and gold accents, and Minki himself is dressed in a white kimono that shows off his neck and collarbones.

Minhyun looks down at his outfit, and is relieved to realise that he had somehow picked out a white silk shirt and black pants. The phone buzzes on the nightstand, and Minki leans over to check.

"It's Jonghyun." He announces, slipping on grey contact lense. "He says he's bringing coffee and pastries. And something about a promise necklace."

Minhyun lunges for the phone, nearly upsetting the vanity and Minki's mouth drops open.

 _"Promise necklace?"_ His voice goes up so high it's almost ultrasound and Minhyun flushes up to his ears.

"It's literally a white gold bar necklace with the word 'promise' on it." He clarifies. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I didn't say it did." Minki stresses every word. "Minhyun, seriously, have you thought about dating him properly? At all?"

"We're just Jonghyun and Minhyun." He says absently, swiping blue eyeshadow across his eyelids. "We don't need a label or anything, we're just close friends."

"No, two very emotionally constipated friends who have crushes on each other and refuse to admit it." Minki slams one hand on the table, and a tube of lipgloss rolls off the edge.

"I bring pastries!" Jonghyun's voice interjects the budding arguement and Minhyun sighs in relief, shooting Minki a hushing look.

"Hey, Jong." Minhyun takes the coffee gingerly. "What do you think about putting on makeup and going out with us tonight?"

 

Minhyun regrets it. Thoroughly.

Minki forces Jonghyun down on the chair and hands him blue contacts. Minhyun pats foundation on his face and Minki takes over the contouring, bringing out his high cheekbones and jawline. He swipes light pink eyeshadow across Jonghyun's lids, and the close proximity makes him swallow.

"This is so troublesome, seriously." Jonghyun complains and Minhyun moves on to eyeliner. His hands are quivering, and he blinks. Jonghyun's eyes dart nervously, and Minhyun tries not to shake as he lines. Minki pushes a tube of soft rose lip tint towards Minhyun and he takes it, unscrewing it and dabbing some on Jonghyun's lips. He smacks his lips to demonstrate, and he copies.

"Okay, all done." Minhyun says with a relish, finally easing his mind of the consentration.

"Great, now get off me, my legs are dead." Jonghyun blinks, stunned in the mirror as Minhyun gets off his lap. Minki whistles as he walks in, decked in a open white shirt and a leather jacket.

"My son has grown." Minki says gleefully, turning to Minhyun. Jonghyun turns to look at him, and the words spill out before he can stop them.

"You look really, really hot." 

Jonghyun flushes, and Minhyun ducks into Minki's walk in wardrobe to hide and find him something to wear. He grabs leather pants, a white button down and a black jacket, flinging them in his direction. Minki whoops, opening a drawer. Jonghyun strips to his boxers and puts the clothes on and Minhyun looks away pointedly. He looks way too good, and Minhyun grabs his camera to take his outfit shots while they wait.

 

"Is that Choi Minki and Hwang Minhyun?"

"Who's that with them?"

"Wait, isn't that JR? The gaming Youtuber?"

"Oh my  _God,_  Hyun Squared!"

Minhyun puts one arm around Jonghyun, smiling at the cameras. His best friend looks kind of shell shocked, and Minhyun hisses between clenched teeth.

"Just smile, Jong." 

Jonghyun pastes a vibrant smile on his face immediately, hand coming up to grab a handful of silk at the back of Minhyun's jacket.

"Stop, you'll crumple it!" Minki bats away Jonghyun's hand and Minhyun shakes his head.

"It's okay." He says, and Jonghyun's smile turns a little more tender. Hyunbin bounces up to them as they go backstage. He pounces onto Minhyun immediately, then turns to Jonghyun with a look of confusion. Minhyun grins, holding the camera ready.

"Jonghyun-hyung?" Hyunbin shrieks, and Jonghyun nods, opening his arms. Hyunbin wraps him in a hug immediately. 

"Hyung, you look awesome!" Hyunbin pulls away to study his face. "Hyung, seriously, you look great!"

"You brat, are you saying I look ugly without all this?" Jonghyun gestures to his face, spluttering in outrage and Minhyun laughs so hard the entire camera shakes. 

"You just look good, right Minhyun-hyung?" Hyunbin turns to the camera and Minhyun's mouth dries for some reason.

"Yeah, yes." He stutters, and Jonghyun's face falls slightly. Hyunbin takes him by the arm and introduces the both of them to a dozen new faces they won't remember by the end of the night, and he forgets a little, until a hand comes up to the back of his shirt again.

"I'm scared." Jonghyun says, and Minhyun smiles automatically.

"I'm here." He says, taking the hand tucked into his clothes. Somewhere at the back of his head, there's a mental note taken to cut this part of the footage out. He exhales slowly, keeping his hand steady and one eye on Hyunbin. "We'll be okay."

 

instagram

**komurola** _just posted_ thanks for coming hyungs!! @pockyjr i nearly developed a crush until i realised @optimushwang was present lol

 

 

> **optimushwang:** wdym 
> 
> **chickseonho:** lol relatable af
> 
> **laiguanlin:** that's jonghyun-hyung?????
> 
> **laiguanlin:** oh my God
> 
> **bornthisren:** that glo up makes me proud
> 
> **bornthisren:** hey lets make them look like this at their wedding
> 
> **komurola:** you're on
> 
> **pokcyjr:** @komurola @bornthisren caN YOU 2 JUST STOP

 

youtube

**hwangminhyun** _just posted_ OVERCOME ACOUSTIC VER (ft. Joshua)

 

kakaotalk

**chickseonho:**  my ears have been blessed

 

"Whew, this is a little scary." Minhyun adjusts the tablet, making sure it films his best angle. "Jonghyun, you ready?"

"Uhm, nope." His friend quips, refreshing his webpage. 

"All we have to do is hit his button." Minhyun tells the live viewers. "It's ten minutes to twelve: Jonghyun talk a little."

"Minhyun and I put in a lot of effort to record the MV and song so I think we would be very grateful if you could just check it out!" Jonghyun chirps, and Minhyun snags a puff pastry from his plate. "Don't touch my food. Also, this is the first time I'm rapping in an official release, so please don't roast me if I don't do well."

Minhyun chokes at that.

"That's funny." He says around a mouthful of cream. "The director was like, okay that's great Jonghyun, and this one just continued rapping ten more times "just to get it right"."

"Shut up." Jonghyun scowls, and Minhyun opens his mouth to tease him some more. 

"He slept on the couch in the recording studio just so he could make sure everything's perfect-" Jonghyun cuts him off by shoving an eclair into his mouth, and Minhyun growls, chasing after his fingers.

"Don't  _bite_ me, what the heck-" 

"Kids, stop being kinky." Dongho stuffs the remaining cake into his mouth and passes the tissue to Minhyun. "Hello, my name is Baekho and I composed the song DAYBREAK! Please give it a lot of love since we worked hard on it together."

He shoots a complex set of finger hearts and kisses. Minhyun rolls his eyes, checking the time.

 _"Five,"_  His manager mouths. _"Four."_

"We're really doing this." Jonghyun looks a little lost.

_"Three, two."_

"Yup." Minhyun quips, finger hovering over the screen.

_"One, okay!"_

He hits the red button, and the MV goes live. The staff sitting opposite him call out that the single album is on iTunes, and he collapses against his chair.

"We did it." He says, peering into the camera. The comments are flooding in with congradulations, and Dongho gives him a quick hug. Jonghyun has one hand covered over his eyes still, and Minhyun pulls it away.

"Celebration time!" He cheers, showing Jonghyun on screen. "We're turning off the live now, please support us!"

"Thank you!" Jonghyun chips in. "Hyun Squared, signing off!"

Minhyun closes the tab, and Jonghyun leans against him, whipping out his phone.

"Selca." He orders, and Dongho walks away.

Minhyun isn't sure what makes him do it. It could be the rush of a new release, or maybe just the endorphin levels. He leans closer to Jonghyun, and just as he presses the button, he gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

 

instagram

**pockyjr**   _just posted_ #DAYBREAK is released! look who's extra happy lol i think he's high #HYUNSQUARED 

 

 

 

> **komurola:** congrats hyung!! just bought it and the MV looks great! i see yall made it to cheek kisses @bornthisren i see our dream of a hyunsquared wedding approaching
> 
> **bornthisren:** @optimushwang good job my brother you have grown a pair of balls 
> 
> **bornthisren:** so are yall coming out or what
> 
> **chickseonho:** hyung ,,, we're over @optimushwang
> 
> **bravepunch:** this is SO. CUTE. @jihoonie look!!! otp af kmdjdm
> 
> **jihoonie:** dodndidb HYUNG I WANT TO BE THE RING BOY

 

 "Why are you so nervous?" Minhyun watches Jonghyun fidget, boucing on the balls of his feet.

"You know why." His friend shoots back. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You were the one who wanted to get to know my other friends." Minhyun replies carelessly, nursing the can of Cola in his hand. "Well, you asked for it."

"A little more sympathy would be nice." The lights move over Jonghyun's face in red and purple, and he looks vaguely sick. "Stage fright, God."

"You'll do fine." Minhyun pats his cold hand into Jonghyun's hair, trying not to stare at his face. Jonghyun's dressed up tonight trying to impress Minhyun's university friends, and he even put on  _makeup._  "You learn professionally, you're going to do okay."

"It's different."

A thought strikes him suddenly, and Minhyun frowns.

"Why are you trying so hard?" He asks, and it might be the trick of the light, but he sees Jonghyun's throat bob nervously. "You're all just my friends."

"I-  I thought, you know-"

"Next up, we have Kim Jonghyun! Round of applause!" The MC hollers into the microphone and the crowd claps as Jonghyun turns away helplessly up the stage.

"Do you need the pole?" The MC mouths, and Jonghyun shakes his head. Minhyun makes his way back to his people, and Minki slings an arm around him. Seonho's chin is tucked into his shoulder, and Hyunbin has stopped making out with someone in the darkness, fixing his attention to the stage. Jonghyun looks terrified, and Minki laughs loudly, cheering. Minhyun tries to be as supportive as possible, nodding.

The song starts, bass shaking the floor and Minhyun recognises it as the song from the Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack.

"Go Jonghyun!" He shouts, and Jonghyun twists his lips before closing his eyes. 

He bursts into motion just as the singer begins to sing, whirling across the stage. Minhyun loves watching him dance. Jonghyun is always cute, but he looks different like this, eyes slightly narrowed in concentration. 

"How does he look?" Seonho whispers into his ear and Minhyun doesn't think.

"Beautiful." The word slips out between his lips, forbidden. "Just, Jonghyun."

"Yeah hyung?" Seonho mumbles. "You sure it isn't romantic love?"

Minhyun falls into silence just as Jonghyun ends. His friend runs off the stage and buries his head into his chest, laughing.

"Was that enough?" Jonghyun groans, pleading, to the group. He recieves pats on the back, and Seonho pushes Minhyun off the chair.

"You're cool, hyung." Seonho says firmly, ushering him into the vacated spot. "You can have Minhyun-hyung."

"Excuse me?" Minhyun splutters, and Jonghyun laughs with the rest of his friends, the light turning the tips of his fringe red. He looks so happy like this in a shit bar with his friends, and a fond smile blooms on his face.

_"Oh."_

"What is it, Min?" Jonghyun turns to him.

"Nothing." He says automatically.  _Not really._ His mind tells him, traitorous.  _Everything has changed._

 

**SPECIAL: MINKI**

"What a loser." Minki tells his live viewers, pointing with a toe to where Minhyun is. They're sharing a hotel room for the music festival in London they're attending, but all Minhyun's done since he's arrived is watch Jonghyun dance in the kitchen. Squinting, Minki reads out a comment: "What is Minhyun watching?"

"So, Minhyun and Jonghyun installed a camera in their kitchen because all of us kept breaking in and out of their house to eat all the food. It's live and everything, so basically what Minhyun's doing is watching his own kitchen live at home." Minki explains, rolling his eyes. "He's so hopeless I want to shake some sense into him, but he's so dumb it drives me crazy. He hasn't even texted Jonghyun yet, so the other fool doesn't know he's watching."

"Stop it, you make me sound like a pervert." Minhyun calls, eyes never leaving the screen. "And he looks cute in that onesie, look!"

"That's a fully grown adult man right there, Hwang Minhyun." Minki jumps on the bed, nudging Minhyun's hip with his own. "And I look cuter."

"Shut up." Minhyun says without pause.

"See?" Minki tells his phone, reading off another comment: "Why is Minhyun so oblivious?"

"That's a fine question I've been asking myself for the past ten years, ladies and gentlemen." Minki announces over his friend's protests.

'It's my kitchen." Minhyun growls.

"It's the Hyun Squared kitchen. It might as well be _holy ground."_ Minki deadpans. _"Seriously,_ you two."

"Shut up." Minhyun repeats, pushing him off the bed onto the floor. Minki splutters indignantly.

"I tried to show him how he's obviously in denial out of my pure, good heart, and he does this to me." Minki mourns. "That's it folks, I'm out."

"Yeah, and in two days you'll be pestering me about my feelings _again."_ Minhyun calls from above.

"Yeah, _well."_ Minki snaps back. "I'm your best friend. I have privileges."

"I think _you're_ the one in denial." Minhyun says, and Minki rolls his eyes so hard he thinks they're going to fall out of his sockets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know the drill; comment to make me happy and speedy!!


	2. step two, order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall made me tear a lil with the response omg,,, ty and i hope this was worth the wait lol
> 
> warning: paiNFUL to reAd beCaUsE whY aRe thEY sO dumB

**JONGHYUN**

"Hyung!" There's someone screaming at him, and Jonghyun looks up from his phone. "Hyung! Over here!"

Samuel and Daehwi emerge from the crowd, and Daehwi has a video camera aimed straight at him.

"Hey!" He greets the both of them, and Daehwi chirps into the camera that they've found half of HyunSquared.

"Where's your other half?" Jihoon questions nosily and Jonghyun gapes.  _Other half._

"What're you two doing?"  He asks absently. 

"Vlog!" Daehwi chirps again and Jonghyun gives him a fond ruffle. The kid draws a startling resemblance to Minhyun's old Golden Retriever back in Busan.

"London for the music festival with Minki." Jonghyun replies to Jihoon's question. "Tomorrow he's flying to Busan for his sister's commencement ceremony."

"Why aren't you there too? She's practically your sister too!" Jihoon asks, and Jonghyun tilts his head.

"Kids, I have an actual life besides Minhyun." He tells them seriously, flabbergasted as they burst into laughter.

"That's funny, hyung!" Daehwi chokes out between giggles and Jonghyun frowns. "Got to go, see you around!"

Jonghyun is left in the middle of Hongdae very confused.

 

"Hey." Seongwoo waves in his general direction as Jonghyun opens the door. "Took you long enough."

"Hey, Seongwoo." Jonghyun kicks off his shoes, dropping himself in the chair next to him. "What time are we filming?"

"After I settle my schedule with my manager." His friend says, tossing his phone onto the bed behind. "Okay, let's do this."

 

youtube

**pockyjr** _just posted_ Teaching an actor to play Overwatch (ft. Ong Seongwoo)

 

"I got replaced." Minhyun moans the minute he sets his luggage down. "You have a new best friend now, don't you?"

Jonghyun lugs the enormous suitcase into his room, huffing.

"What?" He asks, bending over to catch his breath.

"Look at this." Minhyun shoves his phone into his face. "Twitter Worldwide Trends, Number One, #JRSW! You don't need me anymore?"

"It was just a collab we thought would be fun, chill." Jonghyun plays it off, moving to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Minhyun follows him sullenly, surprising him as he hooks long arms around his waist.

"Missed you." Minhyun tells his shoulder, caging him against the kitchen sink. Jonghyun laughs, and the front door clicks open. Daniel walks in, shrieking as he sees them and snapping a photo. Minhyun lets him go and Jonghyun places his cup in the sink.

"How do you find the emergency key  _every time,_ Daniel?" Jonghyun snatches it from his palm. "There's this thing called a doorbell. We have one, you might like to try it out sometime."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Daniel says, texting furiously.

"You did  _not-"_  Minhyun sounds panicked.

"I did." Daniel whoops in glee.

"What?" Jonghyun asks, lost.

"He posted that photo of us on Twitter." Minhyun snaps.

"Hey, Seongwoo's _mine._ I'm just clearing your mess up." Daniel retorts, sitting on top of the kitchen counter. 

"Do you even have a reason _why_ you're here?" Jonghyun rolls his eyes, pushing him off. "I actually cook, don't get your germs on my counter." 

"Hmph, like Minhyun didn't hump you into the bloody sink-"

"It was a hug, you _horny animal."_ Minhyun slaps the back of Daniel's head. "What do you want?"

"I might have left some of my shirts here after Seongwoo kicked me out last week." Daniel smiles sheepishly. 

"Oh, that's right." Jonghyun remembers. "He let you in yet?"

"Yeah, after-"

" _And_ we do not need to hear what happened." Minhyun swoops in, and Jonghyun laughs as the flush spreads up to his ears.

"Prudes." Daniel retorts. "You all need a sex life."

"What sex life?" Jonghyun says, turning his back to them as he rustles in the kitchen cabinet for sweets. "I don't have a love life, even."

"I know someone who'd  _love_ to change that." Daniel says, and Jonghyun turns to him, surprised. "I could set you two up if you want."

"Sure." He says, passing Minhyun the red gummy worms out of his packet. Minhyun fumbles with them, dropping them on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." His reply is quick and slightly cold. Daniel laughs suddenly, and Jonghyun looks at him, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Daniel echoes, and Jonghyun shrugs, stepping to the computer to finish up his editing.

 instagram

 **optimushwang**   _just posted_ hello just dropping by to announce once again that jonghyun and I are not dating! it's literally the 29383th time lol does everyone ship as that much

> **@bornthisren** obviously
> 
> **@chickseonho** i smell denial in the air @laiguanlin
> 
> **@komurola** nice try, hyung
> 
> **@pockyjr** ^ pls do not endorse false news thank u
> 
>  

Daniel sends him a text later, and Jonghyun's scored a date with someone named Kim Taemin.

 

"You're serious about it, huh?" Dongho watches Jonghyun pick out a long sleeved shirt. "You really going to do it?"

"It's going to be fun!" Jonghyun assures, pulling it on and slipping his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. 

"What about Minhyun?" Guanlin shoves a handful of chips into his mouth as he speaks.

"There's leftovers from last night in the fridge, he isn't going to starve just because I'm going out for dinner." He turns off the laptop, sliding in back onto the shelf. 

"That's not what I meant." Guanlin sounds genuinely confused. "I mean, the two of you are dating, aren't you?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Jonghyun laughs, sitting down on the bed.

"Hyung, you fought with Minhyun-hyung last week because he went out with Jaehwan-hyung without telling you. You nearly set the entire building on fire in worry. Minhyun-hyung was sobbing in my room for _days."_

 _"One_ day." Jonghyun corrects absently. "And he was here teaching you how to sing. I know that. Besides, I told him where I'm going."

"What about the time the both of you fought over a coffee cup? Weren't you two dating then? It looked like a bad break up." The younger questions, and Jonghyun shakes his head.

"We never dated each other-"

"Yeah, because they're married but in denial." Dongho rolls his eyes. "Jonghyun here has loved Minhyun since like what, fourteen? He just doesn't know it."

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I've had a crush for the past decade." Jonghyun snaps, answering his phone. "What is it, Minhyun?"

"I don't have food for tonight." Minhyun says sullenly.

"I left two portions of last night's stew." Jonghyun deadpans, turning to face the window.

"Seonho found the key." Minhyun sounds genuinely distressed. "He won't let go of me."

"Hello, hyung!" Seonho shrieks, and Jonghyun pinches his nose bridge.

"Can you not go out for dinner tonight?" Minhyun pleads.

"Not an option. Seonho-ah, bring Minhyun out for dinner, okay? I'll pay for the both of you. You can get meat, but no alcohol for your hyung." Jonghyun says, smiling.

"But-"

"See you, got to go!" Jonghyun cuts the call, whirling back to see Dongho and Guanlin in fits.

"What a shit excuse." Dongho chortles and Guanlin is nearly screaming with laughter, slapping his thigh.

"Pathetic." He agrees, and Jonghyun feels a little lost.

 instagram

 **pockyjr** _just posted_ @danikang set me up on a blind date let's see if this goes well

> **@paboong** what would minhyun say.....
> 
> **@realbaekho** he's actually hyped for this
> 
> **@realbaekho** he spent an hour trying to get the right outfit
> 
> **@bornthisren** scandalous! having an affair is just. No.
> 
> **@nohtae** duMB

 

Kim Taemin is tall and cute. He pulls out Jonghyun's chair, taking his coat and hanging it over the back.

"Hello." He stutters and Jonghyun grins at him. 

"Hey." He says. "I'm Jonghyun."

"Taemin." His response is quick and to the point. When the waiter comes around the bend to pass them the menus, Taemin jumps slightly in his seat, nearly toppling out of the chair. Jonghyun puts out one arm to steady him, and Taemin laughs, a quick, surprised sound. It breaks the awkward silence, and they smile at each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm really nervous." He stumbles over his words a little, and Jonghyun orders wine for them both to relax.

"I'm not going to bite you." Jonghyun laughs. "I'm just here for a dinner and a new buddy."

"Yeah?" Taemin looks slightly relieved. "Buddy, huh? I can deal with that."

"Were you looking for something more?" Jonghyun's question spills from his lips too quickly. 

"No!" Taemin shrieks, and he shushes him when the other tables start to turn in their direction. "Friends first?"

"Okay, friend." Jonghyun says. "Let's ask each other questions."

"Tell me about your ex." HIs smile is shaky. "I live for problematic ex stories."

"Sorry, don't have any." Jonghyun beams apologetically. "I've never dated."

"Never?" Taemin looks surprised. 

"Yeah." Jonghyun shrugs his shoulders. "Tell me about yours then?"

"Well, I dated this guy for a year, and I really liked him." Taemin exhales. "He dumped me last week, without an explanation. I was going to propose and everything on our graduation day."

"Yikes." Jonghyun pulls a face. "That must really suck."

"Yeah, it does. It's why I'm not really looking for a relationship, but Daniel said it would be good for me to step out of my cave." Taemin bites his lip, taking a swig too long of wine. "Why did Daniel drag you out, though?"

"My friends are all convinced I'm in denial." Jonghyun presses his thumbs to his temples. "With my best friend. And roommate."

"Oh Jesus." Taemin eyes him with detail. "You  _do_ look like the stupidly oblivious kind, though."

 _"Hey."_ Jonghyun snaps jokingly. "Watch it. I might not want to be your friend anymore."

"Give me pictures." Taemin pleads. "You're a Youtuber, right? I heard it from Daniel. Let's see how you two interact."

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone. Flicking through the videos he keeps on his phone, he picks the one not yet released, the one about Fashion Week. Taemin receives the phone with enthusiasm, and scrutinizes it.

"I think I agree with your friends." Taemin mutters, and Jonghyun resists the urge to crash his forehead onto the white tablecloth. "Seriously, look. He  _sat in your lap."_

"That's quite normal, since he's so touchy." He points out. "And Minhyun-"

"Finally a name!" Taemin enthuses, jerking again as the waitress arrives with their food. "He's really cute though. You two look like what I was with Taewoo."

"Taewoo, huh?" Jonghyun teases back. "Seriously though, do we look that much like a couple?"

"You look like soul mates." His new friend insists, turning the phone so he can see. "Look here at how he's looking at you. It's so  _soft._ Who looks at their best friend like that?"

Jonghyun studies the freeze frame. He's never thought of it, but there's a certain  _something_ in Minhyun's gaze.  

"Don't confuse me-" He stabs his steak with a little more force than necessary, but when he looks up, the colour has drained out of Taemin's face. "What is it?"

Taemin blinks once.

"What is it?" Jonghyun hisses. "Can I turn around?" 

"It's Taewoo." Taemin whispers.

"Can I turn around?" Jonghyun repeats.

"Yeah. The guy at the reception." Taemin looks down at his half drained wine glass and knocks back the remainder. Jonghyun turns to see a guy looking over at their table. Turning back, he shoves a bit more steak into his mouth.

"He's cute." Jonghyun says offhandedly, but Taemin's gaze is somewhere else. He drinks his water as he waits for Taemin to regain his senses, but the other makes a strangled noise.

"He's with a girl." Taemin buries his head in his hands. "A _girl,_ Jonghyun."

"Oh, my God." 

"I hate him." Taemin tells his hands. "I'm still in love with him, oh  _no."_

"Don't freak out." Jonghyun tells the trembling boy. The waiter glides by, topping up their wine glasses. Without flinching, Taemin reaches out for the stem, draining the glass. "Woah there, tiger."

"I hate him." Taemin informs the wine glass, and Jonghyun swallows nervously. His gaze lands on Jonghyun's glass, and suddenly he's on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Jonghyun exclaims, trying to pull him back down. "Taemin, don't-"

Unfortunately, Taemin's much taller and much stronger. With firm hands, he grabs Jonghyun's glass and marches over to Taewoo's table with him hot on his heels. Jonghyun catches up just in time to hear:

"You  _dick."_ Taemin snarls, swaying on his feet. The girl opposite Taewoo covers her mouth, backing away, and Taewoo is on his feet as well. 

"Min-"

"You  _dick!"_ Taemin howls, eyes bright with tears, and the entire restaurant slows to a grinding halt.

"Listen-"

The contents of Jonghyun's glass end up on Taewoo's shirt, and Jonghyun hauls a screaming Taemin out of the restaurant, cursing all the way.

 

"Jonghyun?" 

"Yeah?" Taemin's been quiet as they walk along the Han River, but at least he's talking now. "What's up?"

"Did we just leave that restaurant without paying?"

Jonghyun laughs, and Taemin joins in after a beat. A phone rings, and Taewoo fishes his out of his pocket.

"It's Taewoo." He says sullenly. 

"Put him on loudspeaker." Jonghyun says, and Taemin answers the call.

"Min? Taemin? You there?" Taewoo asks worriedly, and Jonghyun takes the phone away from Taemin when he sees the other start to soften. "I just wanted to explain, that woman was my cousin. We aren't dating."

Jonghyun fumbles with the phone in shock, and Taemin drops on his haunches, groaning into his arms.

"And, um." Taewoo sounds unsure. "I know I ended things weirdly last week, but I thought I should explain. I've actually been offered a place at the University of Sydney, and I didn't want you to suffer a long distance relationship because- Well, you, I- This is stupid, isn't it? I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but it's true."

"You dick." Taemin tells him as Jonghyun sits down next to him on the pavement.

"Third time I'm hearing that today." Taewoo mutters. "Can we talk?"

"At least have the balls to talk to me in person, you-"

"Dick. I know." Taewoo is smiling, and Jonghyun knows it even if he can't see him. It's the sudden infusion of warmth in his tone. "Talk?"

"Yeah." Taemin whispers. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm with Jonghyun at the Han River, near the bridge."

"I'll be there soon." Taewoo says. "Um, is Jonghyun okay with staying there until I arrive?"

"I'm okay with it." Jonghyun chirps. "For that, young man, I approve of this one."

"Jonghyun, we literally met  _today-"_ Taemin cuts himself off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Thanks, man. I'll be right there." Taewoo ends the call, and Taemin turns his face into Jonghyun's shoulder.

"What a day, huh?" Taemin mumbles a little drunkenly. 

"What a day." He agrees, watching the night cityscape light up in neon. "What a day, indeed."

 

twitter

  **@pockyjr**

> chilling @ the han river is the best lol no one fight me on this 
> 
>  

It's late when they stop talking, and Taemin presses a wet kiss to the corner of Taewoo's lips. Jonghyun turns away from the intimate scene, a sudden longing in his heart. He gets to meet Taewoo, and the three of them become good friends in the span of the hours. Taewoo pulls out his phone, showing them the email from the university. Taemin laughs so hard he starts to cry again, and collapses in Jonghyun's lap.

"You made him really sad." Jonghyun says, words starting to slur from fatigue. "I hope you know that."

"Jonghyun!" Taemin rebukes, and Jonghyun smiles sleepily.

"I haven't known you two for very long, but I can see what you have is pure and real." He says slowly, and Taewoo takes his hand.

"Thank you for taking care of him today." He says seriously, and Jonghyun giggles.

"Even though my wine ended up on your shirt?" He teases, and Taewoo shoves at his shoulder in mock annoyance. His phone lights up and he reaches for it.

It's Minhyun, and he answers the call.

"Where are you?" Minhyun blurts once he answers. "You said twelve, Jong. It's one in the morning. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'm by the Han River with Taemin." Jonghyun grins. "Missed me, didn't you?"

"Are you drunk?" Minhyun asks in outrage.

"Just on wine." Jonghyun starts laughing. "We didn't even pay!"

"I don't think Taemin is a good influence on you." Minhyun says carefully.

"It's okay, Min. He's great." Jonghyun bops Taemin's nose with a finger.

"Jonghyun, I love you." Taemin whispers dramatically, and Taewoo gasps in mock horror. Taewoo tackles his boyfriend, and they spill onto the concrete pavement, struggling to break free of each other, legs intertwined. Taewoo presses chaste kisses all over Taemin's face, whispering in his ear.

"Love you too." Jonghyun shakes his head in exasperation, turning his attention back to the call. "Min, you there?"

There is a long pause before Minhyun answers again.

"Yeah." He says, sounded slightly strangled. Jonghyun tells him so, and he chuckles oddly over the phone. "Seonho tackled me. Are you coming home?"

"I'll tell you again." Jonghyun mutters. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be quiet when I get back, don't worry."

"Jonghyun!" Taemin shouts from the floor, and Minhyun sighs on the other end of the line.

"Sure. Night." Minhyun mumbles.

"Night, Min. See you." Jonghyun cuts the call, sliding it into his backpocket.

 

It's early morning when Jonghyun gets home, sunlight spilling just over the horizon. He opens the door as quietly as he can, slipping into his room for his clothes. Showering quickly, he changes out of his clothes and into fresh new ones. Seonho's passed out on the couch and the door to Minhyun's room is closed.

"Hyung?" Seonho asks blearily when Jonghyun helps him up to get to his room. "Hyung, you're back. Minhyun-hyung was really worried."

Jonghyun ignores the twinge of worry in his heart, lugging Seonho's tall frame into his room. He deposits the body and rolls it towards the wall, covering him with a blanket and slipping a pillow under his head. He gets in carefully under the covers, turning away from Seonho, who has resumed snoring, falling into a deep sleep.

**MINHYUN**

Jonghyun's distant.

He's never been like this before, even when he made friends with Dongho or Jihoon or Daehwi or any one else, for that matter. Minhyun had frankly made a big deal about the Seongwoo fiasco, but he always knew inside that he is, first and foremost, Jonghyun's best friend. Until now.

"Tae, let's meet up today!" Jonghyun chirps into the phones, eyes sparkling with excitement. Minhyun detaches one side of his headset, listening to him talk. He's got his necklace on at least, and the sight calms him a little. "Min, I'm going out again!"

"Okay." Minhyun sighs, watching Jonghyun jam a cap down on his head and pull on a heavy coat. "Stay safe."

"Yes, yes." Jonghyun grabs his subway card on the shoe cabinet. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Minhyun repeats dully, watching the autumn leaves outside rain down on the pavement. The door closes, and Minhyun places his head on the table.

"You need some balls." Minki had told him seriously, and Minhyun had growled at him. Angrily.

He snaps his head up just in time to catch a glimpse of Jonghyun's familiar back view jog across the road to the bus stop.

"Fool." He tells himself, observing how Jonghyun bounces his foot up and down. "A fool, that's what I am."

 youtube

 **optimushwang**   _just posted_ Downpour Cover

 

kakaotalk

**kwonhyunbin:**  stay strong hyung

 **kwonhyunbin:** he's just blind

 **kwonhyunbin:** u gotta make him see

 **hwangminhyun:** i'm tired

 

"I need help." Minhyun unlocks the door to Daniel's apartment, kicking his shoes off.

"Thanks for knocking." His friend's voice floats sarcastically from the kitchen. "We're making dinner. You want some?"

"Yes, please." Minhyun calls back, startling when one of Daniel's cats wind between his legs. The mantle is filled with images of the couple, and Minhyun runs a finger across an old picture of the basketball team. There's Minhyun in the centre, Daniel next to him, Sanggyun, Taehyun, Taewoo, Dongho, Aron and a blur of other faces he can barely remember.

"Stop standing there like a creep." Seongwoo's voice startles him, and he blushes, moving away. "Come in. Dinner's served."

"Thanks." He says quietly, and Seongwoo studies him more intently as they make their way into the dining room. Daniel has a bright yellow apron on, the cups and dishes on the table a mismatch of blue and orange. 

"Hey, hyung. Is this payback for the time I came over?" Daniel asks, not looking up from the pot of cream pasta. Seongwoo moves over to fill three cups with what looks like fruit beer, and Daniel makes way for him so easily it makes Minhyun grin.

"Nah." He says offhandedly, sitting down. "I need help."

"With what?" Daniel passes him a plate and Seongwoo places the glass next to it. They tuck in, and Minhyun comments politely that the food is delicious. 

"How do you know you're in love?" Minhyun asks, and there's a sudden clatter. Seongwoo drops his utensils in shock, turning to Daniel who looks equally stunned.

"I think he got it." Daniel whispers, and Seongwoo nods, reaching across the table to take Minhyun's hand.

"Don't touch me, I'm serious-"

"Minhyun. Have you after the past decade of stupidity and obliviousness, seen the light?" Seongwoo is almost frantic. "Have you realised your love-"

"For Jonghyun-hyung?" Daniel finishes eagerly. Minhyun places his fork down in a more dignified manner, sighing.

"I realised that I don't see him as a best friend any more." He chooses his next words carefully. "I've never been in love, but I just love Jonghyun. I have no idea if it's romantic, so I need help."

"Okay." Seongwoo drops his hand, turning to Daniel for help.

"When I met Seongwoo," Daniel pauses, looking for the right words. "I just knew that I had found a soulmate. I didn't know if he was a friend, or a lover, so I asked him out."

"He brought pizza to my house when I was studying for finals for our first date." Seongwoo says wryly. "We never really talked about feelings until after my finals, but we realised that we each had a long-standing interest in each other."

"Okay, look at this." Minhyun drinks a sip of beer. "I've known Jonghyun for ten years. I've seen him in his pre pubescent eras, I've been with him through his pain, we've lived together for two years, and now I'm getting confused about my feelings? I just want a nice, comfortable relationship like the one we had in the past-"

"That was only because you were both wallowing in your own helplessness." Seongwoo points out. "Does he make you happy, Minhyun?"

"The past two years have been the best years of my life." He confesses, feeling a little small. "I never want him out of my life, and I want him to be next to me. All the time."

"I think," Daniel picks up his fork, twirling it in the spaghetti. "You're quite sure, hyung. You know it already."

"The question is, does he?" Seongwoo picks up where Daniel left off. "Take the first step, hyung."

"First step, huh?" Minhyun exhales. "Alright."

 

It doesn't quite work. Autumn turns to winter and Jonghyun begins to cancel on their weekend dinners. Minhyun tries to keep himself together, but one day it's too much when he brings a cake home only to see Jonghyun leaving.

"Go be with Taemin." He says tiredly, dropping off the cake. He grabs his car keys and his phone, slamming the door behind him. Jonghyun opens it again while Minhyun's waiting for the lift.

"What's wrong?" Jonghyun asks softly. 

Minhyun steps into the lift and closes the door.

 

Jonghyun tiptoes around him and Minhyun hates it so much. He hears him still talk to Taemin. Once, the conversation turns to weddings and wedding rings. It's that night where Minhyun gives up. Ten years is a long time, he reasons. Maybe it's time to let go.

He receives a letter in the mail, addressed to "Hwang Emperor". Laughing, he rips it open to see a letter from Taewoo inviting him to his university graduation. He keeps the card in his wallet and picks out a nice outfit for the night.

When the day rolls around, Jonghyun's out of the house since early afternoon with a camera. Minhyun closes the windows by himself, tossing his blazer over his shoulder and locking the door. He's picking Jisung up too, and he checks his phone to see no messages from Jonghyun (as expected) and plenty from Jisung (again, as expected).

Jisung is chatty the entirety of the ride, and Minhyun struggles to find a parking lot in the packed car park. It's only with Jisung's sharp eyes they spot a little lot in the corner. 

Shrugging the blazer on, he checks his watch for the time, relieved to see it nearly ten minutes before he should be seated. He walks quickly across the campus, conversing smoothly with Jisung.

"Can you believe it?" Jisung shrieks, and Minhyun shushes him as they settle in their seats. "He's been accepted to the University of Sydney to study his masters! I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah, Taewoo's always been academic and driven." Minhyun agrees. The stage darkens, and the commencement ceremony begins.

 twitter

**@optimushwang:**

> congrats bro @kimtaewoo i'm proud of u!!

Minhyun and Jisung catch Taewoo much later, and they pass him the flowers. Taewoo laughs, bringing them all in for a huge hug. Minhyun beams at him, ruffling his hair in pride.

"My baby!" Jisung screams, and Taewoo bursts out in laughter. They haven't seen each other or talked in a long time, but conversation flows fairly smoothly. There's a slight lull in the buzz of the room when the PA system comes on, and-

"Kim Taewoo-ssi, please take a look at the monitor on your right." The woman's voice says, and Taewoo's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He turns, and there's a video on screen. "Ladies and gentlemen, the faculty requests for your cooperation by keep quiet. Thank you."

"Taewoo-ya." A man appears on screen, and Taewoo gasps, hands covering up to cover his mouth. "Happy graduation! I know I said I couldn't come today, but I lied. I hope you know that I'm always so proud of you and of how far you've come."

The man exhales, looking down at his intertwined hands. Taewoo's tearing up, and Minhyun passes him a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabs at his eyes, and Minhyun steps away from him when he realises that the entire event is being filmed.

"Five years ago, I met this kid that was scared and lonely and in need of math tuition." The man quirks a smile. "Today, I'm addressing a man who's graduated from Seoul National University. Thank you so much for the joy, the pain, the excitement and so many other things I can never list down in my entire life. You make me a better person, and I am always so grateful for you."

Taewoo blinks furiously, and Jisung is wailing silently into Minhyun's arm. There's someone dressed entirely in black slipping between the crowd, and Minhyun focuses on him as he makes his way to Taewoo.

"So, Kim Taewoo, will you turn around?" The man asks. "I want to ask you-"

"Will you marry me?" The man asks, and Taewoo spins so fast his cap drops off. Taewoo is sobbing now, and someone bursts out of the crowd to aim a camera at his face to film his reaction.

"Yes." Taewoo warbles. "Yes, Min."

The man smiles in relief, standing up and pushing the ring onto Taewoo's finger. Taewoo wraps him in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Minhyun wipes a tear from his eye, grinning wildly. Taewoo is shaking, and as the cameraman turns, Minhyun catches a glimpse of a face he knows by heart.

"Jonghyun?" Minhyun calls, and the man turns, looking to him. It is him after all.

"Wait." Jonghyun mouths, and Taewoo seperates from his fiance, dabbing his tears away. 

"Dick." The man says fondly. "You didn't think I'll miss this, did you?"

"Thank you, Jonghyun." Taewoo turns to address him. "This wouldn't be possible without you, I know. Taemin can't even find his way to the nearest McDonalds."

_Oh._

It suddenly becomes very clear to Minhyun what has been happening over the past few months.

He watches Taewoo kiss Taemin, Jonghyun laughing through it all, and just thinks: Oh, thank God.

twitter

**@optimushwang**

> i suddenly feel incredibly stupid

**@bornthisren**

> good job, what's new lol 

**SPECIAL: DANIEL**

"Daniel?" Minhyun's voice crackles over the phone. "I think I know all about my feelings now."

"Really." Daniel says, disbelieving. 

"I'm going to confess next Saturday." Minhyun says firmly, and Daniel nearly burns himself by dropping the iron.

"Say that again." He insists, and Minhyun humours him. "I'm so glad, hyung."

"I'm scared."

"It's Jonghyun-hyung." Daniel says fondly. "He probably loves you already."

"You think?"

"I _know,_ you idiot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longer i write the more the characters spin right out of my hands lol this was not the direction i intended it to go to but i'll deal with it
> 
>  **@pockyjr** _just posted_ minhyun  & I will be taking questions for the next episode of #HyunSquared ! comment below with a * for questions for me and a + for questions for min
> 
> ^^ go go the thread is in the comment section but it's slightly buried lol


	3. three, confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i couldn't do everyone's questions!

**JONGHYUN**

"You finally talking to me now?" He asks, and Minhyun has the decency to look embarrassed. Jonghyun swallows against the hurt in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Minhyun tells the floor. "I was jealous."

"Excuse me?" His stomach flutters with something, and Jonghyun swallows again.

"You were spending time with Taemin and not me." Minhyun whispers. "I thought you didn't need me any more."

Jonghyun purses his lips before stepping in for a hug. The other freezes up, before winding his arms around him. It feels comfortable like this, and familiar too. Minhyun relaxes entirely, chin resting on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry too." Jonghyun says into Minhyun's chest.

"I'm an asshole." He laughs back, and for a moment they stand together, giggling.

 

instagram

**@pockyjr**   _just posted_  minhyun & I will be taking questions for the next episode of #HyunSquared ! comment below with a * for questions for me and a + for questions for min

 

"Let's do it tomorrow?" Minhyun suggests, and Jonghyun props himself up on one elbow. 

"Can't, Taewoo wants us to pick out suits for the wedding, remember?" He says apologetically, and Minhyun laughs, eyes crinkling.

"Oops." He says. 

"Some kind of best man you are." Jonghyun teases, and Minhyun pinches his side.

"Shut up, Honour Attendant." Minhyun snaps back, and the doorbell rings. "Your turn to answer."

"Lazy." Jonghyun sighs exasperatedly, going to open it.

"You love it." Minhyun calls, and Jonghyun's hand freezes on the doorknob, heart rate increasing before he shakes the feeling off.

"Hyung!" Hyunbin cries as he opens the door, and he's greeted with a mouthful of hair and silk. "I missed you!"

"Hey, Hyunbin-ie." Jonghyun grins, opening the door wider to let Jaehwan, Seongwoo and Daniel in. Seongwoo is clutching what looks like a few bottles of wine (and beer, of course, for Daniel).

"Minhyun hyung!" Jaehwan shrieks, kicking off his shoes and running to look for him. 

"Jaehwan-nie!" Minhyun calls, emerging from the room. Daniel closes the gate behind him and Jonghyun detatches himself from Hyunbin, closing the door and locking it.

"Wow, this house still looks spotless." Seongwoo comments, and Jonghyun laughs.

"Of course it does, Minhyun is here." He says, dodging the elbow flung at him. Unfortunately, he stubs his toe against a table leg. Wincing, he heats up the pasta and chicken, setting out the plates. Hyunbin helps by enthusiastically pouring wine into the glasses. Jonghyun brings out everything quickly.

"Dinner's served." He calls, and the boys crowd around the table to help themselves. He snatches a glass of white wine from the table before Seongwoo starts drinking from the bottle, and goes to grab his own portion. He ends up with Minhyun on his left and Jaehwan on his right, and a sideways glance makes him see Minhyun frowning at the beer he's been served with.

Chuckling, Jonghyun takes the can and passes Minhyun his wine smoothly while reaching for a tissue. Minhyun mutters a word of thanks, sipping from his glass.

Daniel opposite him exchanges a somewhat meaningful look with Seongwoo, and Jaehwan catches it.

"What are you two doing?" Jaehwan questions, and Daniel reaches in his shirt to produce a chain.

"We have an announcement-" Daniel begins.

"We're married." Seongwoo finishes, tugging his own chain off to show them the ring. Hyunbin knocks over his wine glass in shock, hastening to pick it up immediately. The stain spreads across the black tablecloth, and Jonghyun presses tissue to stop it from expanding.

"What?" Minhyun has dropped his untensils. "Since when?"

"Last night." Daniel says, biting his chicken. 

"Pardon?" Jonghyun gasps.

"We got drunk." Seongwoo says, and Jaehwan nods in understanding.

"So?" Hyunbin asks nervously. "Please don't tell me you're getting divorced."

"Of course not!" Daniel yelps. "I love him! And he never had the balls to propose-"

"Neither did you, you dumb-"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you bought a ring already-"

"How was  _I ~~~~_ ~~~~supposed to know-"

"Stop it." Hyunbin flings a bit of tissue at them, and Seongwoo wails, fishing it out of his pasta and throwing it back.

"They argue like an old married couple." Jonghyun shakes his head in disbelief. "And they've been married for less than a day. Amazing."

"What about the ceremony and dinner and everything?" Minhyun questions.

"Well." Seongwoo looks sheepishly at Daniel. "Here we are at a dinner."

"You are  _not_ calling the pasta I cooked from a packet and the chicken Minhyun bought from the supermarket your God damn wedding dinner." Jonghyun snaps. "Minhyun, book a table at Provence Grill. I'll treat the both of you to a nice dinner."

"Yes!" Seongwoo highfives Daniel, and Jonghyun's mouth drops open. "Good job, this is when your acting skills actually come in useful."

Jonghyun laughs in disbelief, turning to Minhyun to back him up. The other is sniggering into his napkin, and he watches his eyes crinkle again adorably.

Sniffing, Jonghyun leaves the table and gets the ice cream.

"None of you are getting ice cream." He announces, and Jaehwan begins another bout of psychotic laughter. 

"I didn't do anything!" Hyunbin protests, and Jonghyun hands him a spoon reluctantly.

"Come on, Jong." Minhyun winds an arm around his waist to drag him closer. 

"No." Jonghyun emphasises, tapping Minhyun's nose with the spoon, watching the ice cream slide off. "Oops."

"You-"

Jaehwan starts laughing uncontrollably again, and Seongwoo has his phone out to record Minhyun's offended scream.

 

twitter

**@pockyjr**

 

> @optimushwang im sorry ily
> 
> [video attatched]

**@optimushwang**

 

> you're not forgiven bij

**@bornthisren**

 

> flirt in the bedroom pls & thanks

 

There's something warm in his bed. Jonghyun creaks open one eye to see the expanse of Minhyun's shoulders. 

"What?" He asks, and Minhyun turns to face him, eyes blown wide with distress. 

"Thunderstorm." Minhyun mutters, and Jonghyun sighs, getting off the bed. It's dark outside, and the clock on his nighstand reads two in the morning. Minhyun shuffles into the wall automatically, slipping one arm under the pillow and opening the other wide. Jonghyun slips in, yawning widely. 

"It's okay, I'm here." Jonghyun pats Minhyun's stomach, and Minhyun throws his arm across his waist. He can count the eyelashes Minhyun has like this, and he reaches out, using the pads of his fingers to close his eyes. "Go to sleep, Min. I'll be here."

Minhyun hums, leaning forward to press his forehead against his before stretching out like a cat. Jonghyun watches him drift off to sleep, eyelashes fluttering and breaths evening out into little puffs.

"I'll always be here, Min." He tells him. "I promised, didn't I?"

 

When Jonghyun wakes up the next day, the spot next to him is empty but warm. He burrows further into the sheets, a warm hand pushing through his hair. Minhyun strokes his brow, and Jonghyun fumbles for the coffee cup blindly.

He takes a sip without staining the sheets or burning himself. Minhyun steps out again, clattering in the kitchen and Jonghyun shakes himself awake, going to wash up.

Minhyun smiles at him as he walks in.

"Morning, Jong." He says, and the light spills in from under the curtains. Jonghyun goes to help draw it across, then going to rest his chin on Minhyun's shoulder.

"I'm tired." He mumbles, and Minhyun shoves him down into the seat. Jonghyun stares at the fork he's presented with before going to spear it in the eggs. "I didn't cook this."

"I did. This morning." Minhyun sits down opposite him. "Eat."

Jonghyun does as he asks. It's actually edible, and pretty good too. He downs the rest of it, clearing up the sink. His roommate's already washed the black tablecloth Hyunbin stained, and it flutters in the wind.

"We need to meet Taewoo in two hours, go make yourself pretty." Minhyun yells from his room and Jonghyun drains the sink. He pulls on a pullover and black pants before going to wait for Minhyun on the couch. The other stops in his tracks an hour later, face done up and hair styled.

"You look adorable." Minhyun laughs, striding up to him to curl his fringe away from his forehead. "Can I put blush on you?"

"If you want." Jonghyun grumbles, stifling a smile as Minhyun runs to get his supplies. 

 

"Oh shit, you look so cute." Taemin comments as they walk through the door. Minhyun curls a hand over his shoulders to pull him out of a shop attendant's way.

"Thanks, I did it." Minhyun boasts, grinning and Taewoo wraps him in a hug. "Hey, Tae Sqaure."

"Hey, Hyun Squared." Taewoo and Taemin sing back to the camera Jonghyun has aimed at all of them. "Our colours are silver and yellow."

"Yellow." Minhyun repeats. "Okay, let's see what you've got."

 

"We picked out outfits for Taewoo and Taemin's wedding yesterday." Jonghyun tells both cameras. "We're using two cameras to film today! Minhyun's and mine so we can edit and expose each other."

"Fun." Minhyun drones, scrolling through his laptop. They've done up a list of questions to answer, and Jonghyun has a long list. He shows it to the cameras, smiling. "Jonghyun, let's take that thumbnail picture now."

They do a collection of ugly poses, although Minhyun looks collected as usual.

"Okay, first question!" Jonghyun hollers. _"How does Minhyun get Seonho off him?"_

Minhyun's head sinks into his hands, and Jonghyun laughs.

"For those who don't know Seonho, he's a very close junior and friend of ours." Jonghyun moves his hands in a vague direction. "I'll put a clip of him down here and social media links as well if you want to check him out. But not too much," He breaks off to whisper. "He has an admirer."

"You can't get Seonho off." Minhyun says tiredly. "Believe me. My turn, Jong. _Dude why are you using Minhyun's credit card to buy a mouse? Money isn't conjugal property unless you're married._ I agree with this one."

"To be fair, Minhyun owes me a lot of money." Jonghyun grins. "This house is mine, and Minhyun doesn't pay rent so he pays for expenses. Also he didn't get me an anniversary present."

"Friendship anniversary." Minhyun clarifies, and Jonghyun smiles.

 _"What's your favourite memory of time spent together as #hyunsquared?"_ Jonghyun asks, and he purses his lips.

"I can't choose one." Minhyun decides. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Jonghyun blushes as red as a firetruck, sputtering. He shoves Minhyun over, trying to quell the skip in his heartbeat.

"Cheesy ass." He complains. 

"You love it." Minhyun readjusts his hair using the monitor and the words in his mouth solidify.

"I do  _not."_ He insists, cursing the pause in his words. "Next question."

 _"Rank your friends based on who's the most good looking to the least good looking."_ Minhyun reads off. "Ooh, this is a good one."

"Hm." Jonghyun thinks. "In this order: Minhyun, Seongwoo, Hyunbin, Daniel, Jaehwan."

"You left out the other half of your friends." Minhyun chortles. "You're going to start World War 3, heartbreaker."

"Hush.  _Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"_

"Here." Minhyun says immediately. He turns to look at him in the eye. "I'll be here. We'll be here. In this house, making videos and music and getting rich."

"Why are you so sure we'll be together for that long?" Jonghyun tilts his head. Minhyun takes his hand naturally, and Jonghyun wants to bash his head in as the butterflies in his stomach start again.

"We've been together for a decade." Minhyun says, and something flashes in his eyes. He looks away and Jonghyun looks up to see him smiling tightly at the monitor. "What's one more, right?"

Jonghyun clenches his hand.

"Yeah, we'll be here still." He rounds up. "Your turn."

_"Was there ever a moment where you just went "ah, im glad minhyun is my friend"?"_

"All the time." Jonghyun pats Minhyun's hair. "Especially when I look at bills and the general state of my bedroom."

"Jonghyun is a pig." Minhyun jokes, dropping Jonghyun's hand as he manually adjusts the lenses.

"You're just obsessive." Jonghyun bites back, and Minhyun defocuses Jonghyun's camera entirely. "Hey!"

They pass by almost thirty questions and Minhyun looks at the last question on his list with trepidation.

"Last question for me." Jonghyun sings. "This one is the one with the most likes, right?"

"Yeah." Minhyun mutters. "This one says:  _How would you react if Minhyun would confess to you? Hypothetically, of course."_

Jonghyun exhales, thinking.

_You already know the answer, silly._

He hooks a calf over the back of Minhyun's neck, letting the weight press his head into the rug. He covers Minhyun's camera with one hand, mouthing:

_"I would tell him: I love you too."_

**MINHYUN**

"God, I'm nervous." Minhyun exhales on Thursday night. He's trapped in a hug with Seonho on one side and Minki on the other, both of them patting his cheeks in comfort. "Stop it, I'm not a baby."

"You sure act like one." Minki chides, flicking his forehead. "Grow some balls, Hwang Minhyun."

"Language, hyung!" Seonho chirps on the other end. 

"Do you think he'll like the cafe?" He asks just to be sure. Minki scoffs, unwinding himself effortlessly to get to the fridge.

"You sappy idiot, do you think he's going to hate the cafe you two first met in?" He calls, coming back with crackers. 

"I think it's going to be really cute, hyung." Seonho tightens, and the air goes out of his lungs.

"Can't breathe." Minhyun warns. 

"Thank God we stopped you from booking the entire cafe." Minki says fondly, feeding him a corn chip. "That's just embarassing. It's going to be fine, Hwang."

"You think, Choi?"

"If Jonghyun doesn't accept your confession-" Minki starts, then tilts his head. "Hold on. I don't think there's even a possibility of that happening. But you know him. He's the stupid kind that's avoidant and won't want to screw up a friendship because of his feelings."

"Jonghyun-hyung's a good match for you." Seonho notes. "You two got my blessing, so you two better get together. And fast."

Minhyun hums in thought.

 

Friday goes by painfully slowly.

The order for the flowers (pink and white carnations, gardenias and pinkish hydrangeas) has been sent in to the nearest florist. Minhyun called in the morning to secure the very same table he tutored Jonghyun for math when they were 14. It's a lot of work, and Minhyun still hasn't decided what to wear. 

Sighing, he picks out a blue hoodie and black ripped jeans, touching the ends of his brown hair. His roots are showing, and he's got an appointment at the salon in the afternoon.

Jonghyun barely notices his restlessness, having pulled an allnighter to edit the video for some game company. He's been busy too, recording Jonghyun's favourite Goblin OST to be published on Youtube.

He edits the master track a little, then goes for a drink. Passing by Jonghyun's room, he knocks softly and opens it. His flatmate is passed out on the table next to his laptop, phone balancing precariously on the edge of the table. Minhyun rescues it, hauling Jonghyun's body off the arm chair and on to the bed.

He doesn't stir, and Minhyun gazes down at his face unblinkingly. Jonghyun looks so tired, and his heart aches a little before he slides the bolster into his grasp. His crush murmurs in his sleep, holding on to the bolster tightly.

"Sleep well, Jong." He whispers. "Try not to break my heart tomorrow."

youtube

**optimushwang** _just posted_ Beautiful (Goblin OST) Cover

twitter

**optimushwang**

> i'm so nervous i want to die

**pockyjr**

> what for

**optimushwang**

> you'll see

 

Saturday morning is worse.

They go out for a run on the streets, leaves the colour of burnt gold falling all around them. The footage Minhyun manages to film is pretty, and Jonghyun seems to be oblivious to his agitation still. After the run, they sit together on the step of someone's house to catch their breath.

"What time are we doing lunch?" Jonghyun asks, scrolling through Twitter. Minhyun leans in for a selfie, and he sends it out.

"Twelve." Minhyun reminds quietly. He's got to pick up the flowers and send the cafe the mp3 file of the song at 11.15, then pick Jonghyun up from where ever he's supposed to be at.

"I'll go to the animation company for a meeting about the next game I'm endorsing." Jonghyun reports. "Can you pick me up?"

"Send me the address." Minhyun stands, brushing off his pants and holding a hand out to him. He takes it, and the contact sends a pang of longing into his heart. If he tugs right now, Jonghyun would be right in his arms.

He drops the hand, grinning, and links arms with him instead.

"Last one home does grocery shopping for next week." He proclaims, and Jonghyun flings himself away from him and down the sidewalk, screaming with laughter.

 

It's going relatively well.

Jonghyun's enjoying the food, and they make effortless conversation, remembering the old times. Desert is expected soon enough, and Minhyun orders their usual for the both of them. He excuses himself from the table, going to the back to grab the flowers before making it back.

Jonghyun's scrolling through his phone again, and he looks up and goes back to it before doing a double take.

"What's this?" He asks, and Minhyun tries very hard to look cool and not blush. 

"Happy tenth anniversary." He comments, passing Jonghyun the flowers. "A bit late, but well."

"Aw." He takes the flowers (thank the Lord) and sniffs them. "They're really pretty, but I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay, I don't need anything."  _Except you, maybe?_ Minhyun puts both hands on the table, drumming his fingers against the wooden table. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Jonghyun touches the flowers gently. 

"I'm serious." Minhyun blinks as the server sets down two plates of strawberry cake. "This is important."

"Go on." He knows he has all of his attention now, and his cover starts to play softly against the background. He's suddenly hyperaware of everything, and he stills his breaths.

"You've been a really good friend to me." He begins, looking down at his hands. "You're one of the best people I've ever had the fortune of meeting, Jong. The past two years we've spent as housemates has admitedly made me a more open person. I just want you to know that you're my best friend, no matter what-"

"Are you moving out?" Jonghyun cuts across, and Minhyun looks up. He looks so  _worried,_ eyes dilated and eyebrows drawn together. 

"I meant-"

"It's okay if you want to." Jonghyun insists painfully, and Minhyun considers face palming. "I mean, I can survive by myself, and I can always rent out your room. And it doesn't mean we're going to stop being best friends. Unless you're doing a Taewoo on me."

"I'm not doing a Taewoo on you." Minhyun assures, slightly amused. "I'm staying in Korea for sure."

"Oh. Good." Jonghyun looks dejected. "Well, you can pack your stuff once we get home-"

"You idiot." It falls out carelessly from his lips, but Minhyun keeps going. "You idiot, I'm not moving out."

"You're not?" Jonghyun looks confused and relieved. "Then what were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you-" Minhyun chokes slightly before regaining his composure. "That I want to move in."

"You're already in my house." Jonghyun mutters, even more confused.

"No." Minhyun inhales. "I want to move in to your bedroom."

Jonghyun blinks.

"Well, we can always switch rooms if you want, I don't understand what's the big fuss about." He replies, and Minhyun groans.

"I'm trying to say, you oblivious prick, that I'm in love! With you!" Minhyun wails, and Jonghyun freezes.

"Pardon?"

"I'm in love with you." Minhyun repeats tiredly. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I just wanted to say it-"

Jonghyun stands up from his chair, making a horrid screeching noise, and he moans in his head. Now he's gone and done it, and Jonghyun will never see him again-

Jonghyun stomps over to him and straddles his lap. Pulling him by the strings of his hoodie, he ensure they are close enough.

"This is my answer." He grins, tugging him harshly to meet his lips.

It's sweet, slow and a little messy, but Minhyun smiles halfway into the kiss, eyes slipping closed. His hands come around to link behind Jonghyun's waist, and Jonghyun's hands come up to cradle his chin. They break apart for air, beaming, until the front door of the cafe bangs open.

They both turn to look, and there Kwon Hyunbin and Choi Minki is at the front of the parade.

"Jonghyun, did you accept?" Minki shrieks, effectively halting all conversation in the cafe. Minhyun's boyfriend sinks his forehead into his shoulder, and the gesture is enough for the both of them. 

Daehwi and Samuel come in with cameras, filming their faces, and Minhyun laughs out loud.

"Good job, Mr. Kwon." Minki fist bumps Hyunbin, who's already at the table congradulating them. Seonho's cheeks are bulging with strawberry cake, Guanlin's hand placed on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, hyung." Guanlin smiles at him, and Minhyun highfives an enthusiastic Seonho.

Daniel places two flower crowns on their heads as they stand, giggling wildly with Seongwoo by his side. 

"We were having a moment." Jonghyun emphasises, embarassed, and Minhyun presses a kiss to his cheek.

"We'll continue it at home." He announces, tugging on Jonghyun's hand and exchanging a wink with him. Jonghyun understands, turning to grab his coat and the flowers before taking Minhyun's hand. 

They run out of the cafe chuckling at the cries of protest from the procession, jumping into the car and starting the engine. Minhyun reverses out of the lot, and speeds out onto the streets.

Jonghyun takes his hand as he drives, and he smiles.

instagram

**pockyjr**   _just posted_ wink wonk we've got a special announcement to make @optimushwang

> **optimushwang:** love you
> 
> **bornthisren:** idk what's worse: watching them get together over a decade or watching them be mushy for the next century
> 
> **komurola:** @bornthisren on the good side, hyung, this ship has sailed 
> 
> **komurola:** let's find another one
> 
> **bornthisren:** @komurola good thinking (let's aim for the chicks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the past few days have been so shitty i got humiliated in the class & cafeteria ,,, what the shit but ok @ life come at me bitches 
> 
> anyway this one is done!! yay!! hopefully the ending was satisfying enough :-)

**Author's Note:**

> i opened a twitter account so follow me on there!!! my username is @wildflower_kjh and if u tell me who u are in the comments I'll follow u back! :-)


End file.
